Gotei vampire
by Vache Girl
Summary: Cela fait des millénaires qu'ils agissent dans l'ombre des Hommes. Ce sont eux qui guident nos vies dans l'au-delà, mais... qui sont réellement ces shinigamis? Le jeune Mahiru va rencontrer l'un d'entre-eux, surement le plus particulier qu'il aurait pû rencontrer... crossover bleach x servamp OS


« J'en ai marre… »

Le shinigami, perché du haut de son lampadaire et illuminé par la lune ne faisait que soupirer depuis plusieurs heures. Ses cheveux argentés aux mèches bleuâtres et ses yeux rouges sangs brillaient sous les rayons lunaires. Sa peau pâle et son haori bleu ciel augmentait la réflexion de la blancheur spectrale du dieu de la mort. Il était d'une taille correcte, relativement grand, de corpulence assez maigre aux traits fins et gracieux. Ses yeux mi-clos soulignés par de grosses cernes noires montraient sans aucun doute sa fatigue éternelle. Son katana, plus long que la moyenne à la lame fine et tranchante était accroché à ses côtés. Le manche était pourvu de fourrure noire juste sous la garde, d'une forme semblable à celle d'une rose des vents, comme si elle avait été aplatie sur le côté. Le fourreau noir également recouvert de cette fourrure attirait le regard sur les manches de son haori trop longues, couvrant ses mains. L'arrière du haori justifiait de son ancienneté, complètement déchiqueté et noircie par la saleté, mêlant boue, goudron et sang séché. Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre dans la nuit, faisant soudain réagir ses oreilles sensibles, attirées par ce bruit des plus habituels. Sa clochette dorée autour de son cou émettait un doux et clair glas qui rythmait le vent et les respirations du vampire.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller ? Pff… »

Il se laissa tomber, disparaissant dans la nuit.

ooooo

« C'est quoi ça !? »

Les trois jeunes hommes tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

« JE T'AI DEMANDAIS C'ETAIS QUOI !

C'est… c'est un tas de poussière ?

OUI JUSTEMENT !

Comment ça ? rétorqua un autre, entrain de flâner en lisant le dernier tome de son manga sorti ce matin

COMMENT CA ?! »

Il donna des balais à tous les jeunes gens présent en classe, observé par ces trois meilleurs amis, restés cachés derrière la porte.

« Vous allez nettoyer ça, ou bien ce sera moi qui le fera !

Bah fait-le ! »

Mahiru se saisit du balai et débarassa la classe du moindre brin de poussière en moins de quelques secondes. Les jeunes restés à ne rien faire observaient le jeune home souriant et fier.

« La prochaine fois, vous le ferez hein ?!

Woaw. Ouai t'inquiète. »

Mahiru finit par sortir, vivement accueilli par Sakuya, le meilleur des meilleurs.

« Alors Mahiru, le ménage t'appelait encore ?

Ça m'énerve de voir la classe dans un état pareil ! Ça me démangeait !

Alalala… »

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent doucement chez eux, avant de se séparer à une intersection, prenant chacun un chemin différent. Le jeune homme, haut d'1 bon mètre 65 aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette rentrant tranquillement chez lui, habillé de son uniforme scolaire, le pantalon retroussé jusque sous les genoux. Il était d'une corpulence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le visage détendu et joufflu. Les rues se vidaient doucement et c'est là qu'il en vit de nouveau un : depuis qu'il est petit, il voit des esprits. On peut les reconnaitre grâce à leur chaine qui pend de leur torse. La chaine se consume la nuit, pendant que les esprits vivent, tandis qu'elle s'arrête net le jour, pendant qu'ils dorment dans des coins d'ombre. Si la chaine est finie d'être consumée, il l'a déjà vu, les esprits se transforment en animaux, le plus souvent des pigeons ou des rats, condamnés à errer ainsi le restant de leur vie. Il arriva chez lui, vivement accueilli par son oncle qui le salua rapidement en lui caressant la tête avant de repartir travailler au plus vite. Au pas de la porte, il s'arrêta net pour lui adresser ces quelques mots :

« Désolé Mahiru, mais j'ai encore du travail…

Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en sortirais bien tout seul ! »

L'oncle sourit, avant de s'éclipser en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Mahiru déposa son sac sur le canapé, exténué.

« J'ai hâte qu'on fasse ce festival… Tout le monde a l'air vraiment motivé, mais bon. On verra bien ! »

Il se leva, prit une douche, fit ses devoirs avant de manger et de finalement partir se coucher après avoir fait quelques courses de Mario koart. La lune brillait énormément et comme le chauffage plantait en ce moment, étouffant le pauvre jeune homme de 15 ans, qui s'endormit bien heureusement. Il fut cependant réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la télévision.

« J'étais sûr de ne pas l'avoir allumée ? C'est peut-être la télécommande qui fatigue… »

Il entra doucement dans le salon, dénichant quelques piles dans un tiroir de la cuisine avant, au cas où. Il s'approcha du canapé, cherchant du regard, mais disons qu'elle était déjà dans les mains de quelqu'un. Le shinigami-vampire se retourna, attiré par un hoquet de surprise de la part du jeune homme qui saisissait déjà un mop prêt de lui, le dressant au-dessus de sa tête. Surpris, le vampire eu le temps de sauter du canapé avant que le mop ne s'abatte sur la télécommande qui se brisa en petit morceau.

« Quel enfant violent ! S'il voulait exploser la télécommande, il y avait d'autre moyen ! »

Mahiru releva à nouveau le mop, tandis que le vampire se jetait dans un coin de la pièce, pensant à une envie destructrice du jeune homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Paranoïaque en plus…

Non ! Je suis pas parano ! Je peux te voir !

Me voir ? Ça m'étonnerait…

Ben tiens ! »

Il envoya à nouveau un grand coup de mop sur le shinigami qui sauta au-dessus de l'étudiant pour arriver à côté du canapé, se réfugiant derrière.

« Si tu me vois vraiment, de quel couleur sont mes cheveux ?

BLEU ! MAINTENANT DEGAGEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! »

Le vampire se releva doucement, laissant trainer derrière lui son haori cyan.

« Hoé tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi violent, surtout que je ne t'ai rien fait… et puis je suis fatigué. Dès que le jour se lèvera, je retournerais dans mon monde. De toutes manières je n'aurais pas le choix…

Tu es quoi au juste ! »

Le shinigami-vampire se gratta doucement la tête, s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé en prenant soin de ne pas arracher un morceau de son haori déchiqueter et ce sans coincer une de ses manches sous ses jambes.

« Un vampire, que vous appelez plus communément shinigami parce qu'on boit le sang des esprits mort la nuit et qu'on retourne dans notre monde au petit matin en nous transformant e poussière. Du moins je pense que je suis ça…

JE SUIS MORT ! TU VAS VENIR BOIRE MON SANG ?! Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai dû mourir dans mon sommeil ou…

Mais naaaa… je m'ennuyais juste à mourir pendant ma mission…

Ta mission ?

Comment dire… j'ai un petit frère assez… chaotique ? Il tue les vivants sans distinction même si eux ne peuvent pas le voir et nous embêtes dans notre monde.

Tu vas le tuer ?

Bah non. C'est un crime, même dans mon monde ! Je vais le ramener à la maison et laisser deux de mes frères s'occuper de son éducation. Après bah je verrais bien.

Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Le vampire écarquilla ses yeux fatigués, surpris.

« Pardon ?

Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il toisa rapidement l'humain du regard et lui tendis son katana.

« Si ça peut t'éclater, tu peux. Par contre pour devenir un vampire il faut que tu te transperce avec ça.

Ça risque rien ?

Bah je sais pas. J'ai jamais essayé. D'ailleurs personne n'a jamais essayé, mais bon. Au pire c'est une lame spirituelle qui ne nous serre pas à grand-chose…

Elle te sert à quoi toi ? »

Il réfléchit un court instant et répondit :

« Je m'en sers pour couper le pain et le papier, parfois pour me couper les cheveux, enfin rien de bien méchant…

Mais vous vous ne battez pas ?

Nous battre ? Pour quoi faire ? Ca fait des siècles que je ne me bat plus… Je suis un pacifiste absolu ! »

Il avait l'air assez calme et tranquille à l'idée qu'un humain se transperce avec son propre sabre. C'est ce qui convaincu Mahiru qui se transperça avec la seconde d'après. Son corps tomba à la renverse au sol, tandis que son esprit restait debout, habillé d'un kimono noir à ceinture blanche identique à celui sous l'haori cyan de capitaine du vampire.

« Ooooh… bah maintenant t'es un humain-vampire.

Je suis un shingami ?!

Bah ouai. Ou du moins un vampire humain

Mais physiquement y a rien qui a changé… »

Le vampire-capitaine ouvrit la bouche, relevant doucement les lèvres, montrant ses canines saillantes au jeune homme.

« Les miennes sont plus longues mais tu en as aussi maintenant en plus des yeux rouges. En plus tu peux te transformer en animal si tu as envie…

Woaw ! Comment on fait ?!

Bah… je sais plus. Tu fais quelque chose demain ?

Non pourquoi ?

Bah tu m'accompagneras dans mon monde. Je vais te montrer mes frères. Ils t'expliqueront tout ça pendant que je ferais un somme… »

Le vampire bailla un grand coup avant de s'écraser sur le canapé, enroulant ses jambes autour d'un coussin qu'il tâtait de ses manches.

« Tu es quoi comme animal ? Et puis c'est quoi ton nom aussi ? »

Il releva son visage vers le jeune homme avant de l'enfoncer dans le coussin.

« Un chat.

Et ton nom ?

Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaitre vu que la prochaine nuit ce sera pas moi qui sortira, c'est hors de question… on s'ennuie à mourir dans le monde humain… »

Mahiru grogna, tandis qu'il partit préparer deux cafés pour eux.

« Au fait, je fais comment pour retourner dans mon corps ?

Je sais plus…

QUOI ?!

Bah ouai… je peux pas tout savoir non-plus… »

Le jeune homme déglutit, tandis que le vampire-capitaine s'allongeait sur le canapé, prenant tout l'espace disponible sur celui-ci. Mahiru déposa la tasse de café sur la table, faisant retourner le chat qui se redressa afin de le boire proprement.

« On va comment dans ton monde ?

T'es sourd ? il faut atteindre le levé du soleil…

Mais tu ne vas pas boire le sang des esprits en attendant ?

Non… je préfere la nourriture normal plutôt que le sang… »

Mahiru eu l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant, tandis que le vampire en tailleur en face de lui sirotait calmement son café. Il observa l'heure un court instant : 22h37. La nuit allait être longue.


End file.
